The Darkness Below: Dark Ruins
A child stood in the blowing wind, standing near an endless looking pit of darkness before him with tears coming from his eyes. He learned that many humans disappeared here without a trace, he sniffed and walked to the edge... Then he jumped. He soon found himself having survived the fall, he had many injuries and cried out in pain after feeling his soul crack. Through the darkness of this new place, a male accented voice suddenly spoke and startled him into sitting up straight "Uh... Are y-you alright...?", he looked up and saw a hand extended out to him but... It was the hand of something he had never seen before, it was a skeleton monster. "I... I'm okay..." he took the strangers hand and got up. Suddenly, he felt a powerful sensation within his soul, he looked up and saw that both his and the skeletons souls were visibly outside their bodies before everything went black. He woke up in a bed, it was comfy but he then noticed another stranger sitting in a chair beside him. She looked like a goat, maybe a goat monster? The child sat up and saw his injuries were gone "O-Oh...", the goat woman smiled sweetly at the child "Hello child. My name is Toriel, but you can call me Tor or Tori. You're lucky Dr. Shadster found you after you fell down, he healed your injuries after you became unconscious and brought you to me.", the child suddenly smiled as he felt a warmness inside that had long been forgotten "My name is Frisk, but you can just call me Shadow! Is this your house?" Toriel's smile got bigger with delight "Nice to meet you Shadow, and this is indeed my home." Shadow giggled and got out of bed, "So what's this place called?" Toriel stood from her chair "This is the underground, the area we are in right now is called the dark ruins, I hope you can get used to it as I imagine it will be a while before you go home.", Shadow stopped smiling and looked down and Toriel put a paw on his shoulder before Shadow suddenly hugged her. He had never felt so loved in his life and tears were starting to form in his eyes, Toriel held Shadow closely and spoke in a soft motherly tone "It's alright my child, do you want to talk about it? It might make you feel better.", he nodded and smiled slightly "Okay...". After a long conversation about why Shadow came to the underground and enjoying the most delicious candy he had ever tasted, Toriel took Shadow around the ruins and showed him around as this was going to be his new home for a while. He enjoyed meeting all the monsters around the dark ruins even if some of them were mean, Toriel even started training him to be able to fight off dark and evil creatures named Starflights. Time seemed to pass as they played games, trained and ate more candy. The evening was starting to approach and Toriel had began to make dinner for her and Shadow. She was humming while using fire magic to prepare the meal when Shadow entered the kitchen,"Tori?", Toriel looked over to the child in the doorway "Yes dear?", Shadow smiled at her, "I'm going to go play out in the yard for a little bit, is that okay?", Toriel nodded and Shadow skipped out the door into the yard with a lantern lit by magic flames. Shadow was dancing and skipping around humming tunes, finding himself leaving the yard to go exploring. Soon he realized he was in unfamiliar surroundings as he stopped and looked around himself before two figures caught his eye. He noticed they were talking to eachother silently and started walking towards them, he noticed one was a light Purple and the other was Grey, as he got closer he soon realized they were ghosts. Shadow stopped beside them and introduced himself "Hi there, my name is Shadow! I'm a human that fell into the underground today, what's your names?", at first they seemed startled when they turned around, the light Purple one who speemed to sparkle looked surprised, and the Grey one didn't even bat an eye. Suddenly the Sparkly one spoke "A human? It has so been forever since I've seen one and you have to be the strangest one I've seen over the years... Anyways, my name is Sparkleblook and this is my cousin Shadowblook." The grey one smilled only slightly and spoke in a flat tone "Hey.". Category:Story